Band of Rebels
by SamDaRomanticWriter
Summary: Jake is just your average rebel. Atleast, until you realize he's the leader of the gang, Subway Surfers. Life's not that easy when you have to juggle your small family, your gang members, and running from the inspector in one hand. After all, the other hand is filled with spray paint! Meet Tricky, Spike, Frizzy, The King, and more of the characters in Jake's little band of rebels!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Subway Surfers. Kiloo Games does. If Kiloo Games wants to suddenly sell Subway Surfers, please let me know!**

Chapter One:

Here we go. This is gonna be great! I look over to my left and see Tricky my second in command behind me on her board. She's grinning. I smile lightly at her and face forwards to survey the site in front of us. As SubwaySurfers, we spend a lot of our time spray painting our names onto the trains passing through NYC. The gang started with just a couple of us, but over time it's grown into a community of rough and tumble backstreet kids.

First there's me. I'm Jake, the leader of the SubwaySurfers. I'm not the nicest gang member you'll ever meet, but I'm definitely not Spike, one of my older members.

Spike's kind of the hard core unfeeling dude. He has a black mohawk with red at the edges. Spike's sometimes hard to deal with, but all in all he's a trustworthy guy. Plus he's dating Lucy, so he can't be that mean.

Lucy's one of our newer members, but she seems like a nice girl. It's kind of hard to describe her hair, but it's naturally black, and has blue, pink and purple in it. She has a nose ring and wears a crazy white dress with a strange sash/bow thing. Lucy joined because she wanted protection for her little sister Meg. She's a good addition to this group because she's not only dependent, but she seems to make Tasha be less of a jerk, and my theory is that it's because Tasha's afraid of Lucy's nose ring.

Tasha only joined because she wanted more exercise, not that four hours a day isn't already enough for her. Tasha's a major pain in the butt. She's always putting her vote towards whatever gets her the most exercise, even if it could get someone killed. The only reason we keep her around is because she's fast. Which is really important if you want to not get arrested. If Tasha's night, then Tricky's definitely day.

Tricky's the positive one. She always has this innocent bubbly aura around her. It's a little annoying, but it's pretty useful when people get into a fight. Tricky has a huge crush on me, so she'll do anything I ask.

**So, what did you think about it so far? I'll be posting chapters on most Wednesdays and some weekends. Sorry, having divorced parents is very challenging. Anyway, please review!**

**~SamDaRomanticWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know pretty much no one's going to read my stories, but I like writing, and Subway Surfers deserves credit. So has anyone tried the easter challenge yet? I just finished it like an hour ago. I know, I suck at this game. What really makes me angry is that my little eight year old sister Kassidy finished the challenge three days before I did. I was like: "What the heck?" So anyways, here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Subways Surfers. I am a minor. If you cannot grasp that a minor can't own a game company easily, then you need to go live in an asylum. Sorry. I'm grumpy today. I had a really sucky spring break.**

Brody is our most annoying gang member. None of us can stand him. He's one of those kids who think they're here to make it big, and don't. Then they either get murdered, or forced into a gang. Lucky for Brody it was our gang. The Ninjas were about to get Brody when we stumbled upon him. I figured we should be nice. I mean, he's only fourteen for crying out loud! I'm not that heartless.

Frizzy is our oldest member. I don't mean old as in how long you've been in the gang, I mean in actual life. She's twenty-five. She was really sad when her boyfriend broke up with her after she got pregnant, so she found me and asked if she could join. Naturally I said yes, because I'm such a nice person. Kidding! It's because Tricky said she'd leave unless I let her into the gang. Sometimes I hate having such a sensitive person in my gang. Anyways, Frizzy has a huge afro and wears huge gold hoop earrings. And she's fast. Not as fast as Tasha, but fast enough that she gives me a challenge.

Frizzy's son is also in my gang. Frizzy didn't have anywhere else to go, so I let him stay with us. He calls himself Fresh, and he carries an old boom-box around with him. He's ten, and has issues, but at the end of the day, who doesn't?

Zoe had a depressing life. We found her on the streets one night crying. Someone apparently liked to use Zoe as a canvas, because her hair was dyed purple, and her skin was dyed green. Despite having a mental disease, she can talk, laugh, she's able to keep up with us, even though she's way younger, only twelve years old, when the rest of us are around seventeen or eighteen. Oh, and she's blind. But all in all, she's nice to have Zoe around.

My little brother isn't in the gang. Even though he wants to be. I let a ten year old in, but that's where I draw the line. A seven year old will not be in the gang. That is final. My little brother's real name is Peter, but he prefers to be called "King", and I have no idea why. King stays up with the gang since we lost our crashing place when Mom died. Oh yeah, our mom died three years ago. Did I forget to mention that?

Anyways, back to the present. The gang and I are about to spray paint Ninja territory. Which isn't the safest way we could spend our time. But who says we're the safe people? Anyone? Don't be afraid… That's what I thought.

"Fresh, Tricky." Their heads snapped in attention. "From the right. No stunts. No hoopla. Just take out Ninja on the right, and get ready for the big finish. That's when we pull the stunts."

I turned to some of the others. "Frizzy, Lucy. Left side. Same orders as the right. Take 'em out, and get set."

I turned to face some of the others. "Tasha, Spike. You two are going from the back. You two are the fastest. Your job is to distract the head. Do not come back to the center until I come by." Tasha nodded.

"Brody, you're with me. We take out the front, and head to the center." Brody nodded eagerly. Sheesh. The kid was such a pushover.

"Does everyone understand?" I asked. I glanced around. "Good. Now let's go."

**So yeah... Not exactly what you were expecting, was it? I'd like to give a huge shout out to my friend harrypotterfan. Thank you so much. Anyways, if you read this, please review. It will seriously make my day. Also, I was thinking about maybe doing a couple one shots for Max Ride. Does anyone like the idea?**

**~SamDaRomanticWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. It's hard to get access to the computer all the time, but I'm trying. Anyways, here's chapter 3. And if you have any suggestions, please review. I'm kind of at a brain block stage right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game. I own the plot.**

"How the heck did this happen!?" I exclaimed. We'd failed. We were back at the hideout _discussing _how this happened.

Tasha edged out of the line of fire that was me.

I turned around so I was facing her. I knew I was in a rage, but three of us were severely injured-because of _her._

"How dare you put all of us in danger! Again! You are no member in this gang! Go off and find yourself a new gang to _accidentally _get almost killed!" I yelled at her.

Those of us who were injured (Fresh, Lucy, and Brody) were watching this play out as if they were watching a soap opera.

"_Fine."_ Tasha said. "I've always wanted to start my own gang anyways. We'll see who destroys the ninjas and who's in jail." With that, Tasha ran off, laughing like a maniac.

"Good riddance." Spike said softly. "None of want our loved ones hurt." He added, gazing lovingly at Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. Kinda havin' a brain block on this right now... If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me in the reviews! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

"That was harsh..." Tricky said.

"That was mandatory for everyone's safety." I shot back. I glanced around. "She's gonna go straight to the police. We need to move out, NOW." I looked around. "Spike, I need you to carry Lucy."

"Sure thing dude." Spike said evenly.

"Tricky, I need you to take care of Zoe and carry a bag of our stuff."

She nodded.

"Frizzy, I know you're worried about your son, and you have good reason, but it's only an arm. I need you to carry a bag, too." I said to her.

"Okay." Frizzy acknowlaged.

"Brody, I know it's gonna be as bad as hell, but I need you to walk. Unless you want to end up in jail, you need to get you put your broken leg aside. Is that cool?" I asked.

He nodded

"Everyone I didn't mention," I glanced at my brother with narrowed eyes. "I need you to carry a bag. In fact," I surveyed the others. "Anyone who can, carry a bag or two! I'm gonna try to carry three!" I said. I sounded slightly like a maniac, but I didn't care.

"If you don't need it, don't pack it. Girls' stuff in one bag, guys' stuff in another. Spray paint...try to fit it all in a couple bags. Hoverboards go in that special bag over there. The sleeping bags go in those bags." I said, gesturing to certain bags.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Who likes reading? I do! And I would hope that you like reading too since you're reading reading right now. Anyways, here's another chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

We reached the place after a long five hours of walking. By the place I mean where King and I lived before I started the gang. Which just so happened to be a tree house in the swamp. Yeah, I know, not the best place to stay, but we were in a hurry, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

I climbed up into the tree carrying a bag, and some of the others soon followed. Spike helped me to get Brody, Fresh, and Lucy into the tree since they all had broken limbs. When everyone was in the tree safe and sound, I called for attention.

"Okay! I know it's not the best place. But it's somewhere we can stay, so I don't want you complaining." I said.

"Fine..." They grumbled.

"Okay, girls sleep on that side of the tree house and guys sleep on this side of the tree house."

We started unpacking the bags, and I had the sense that the silence from the others was not one of acceptance.

**Okay, I am very, very sorry that this is all I have. Please don't hate me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, okay. Please don't hate on me that the last chapter wasn't that big. I'm really busy now with school because every day we have a huge assignment that's due TOMORROW or the day after. It sucks. So, I'm NOT going to discontinue this because I think Subway Surfers deserves to be completed. And I'm NOT a quitter. I've also been realizing I keep forgetting my disclaimers. So here they are ahead of time:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Subway Surfers Kiloo Games does. And I'm sorry for forgetting the disclaimers.**

**Now, back to business. I'm going to **_**finish **_**this. I'm not promising it will be a lot bigger than 10 or 20k. It probably won't be. I am promising that I'll continue writing until I can finish this story. If you have any ideas please tell me, and I'd be able to update more often. Thank you for reading this! Now here's another chapter that hopefully will make you all less angry at me.**

We'd been in the stupid tree house for three stupid weeks when we were finally relented from death-by-boredom. It was, rather dramatic.

Fresh, Lucy, and Brody were all better thank's to Spike, who's uncle-was-a-doctor-who-let-him-go-to-his-workplace -and-learn-how-to-set/heal-broken-bones. So, we were back to normal I guess. Well, sort of.

There was a scream. And then some noises. And then some more noises that I'm sure will scar anyone for life. Anyway two hours later Spike and Lucy were glowing like NYC's lights.

Then Tricky, out of nowhere, screeched, "Omygod omygod omygod this is so cool Lucy you are so lucky Eek!"

The rest of us just stared at her.

"She has a ring ya delinquents!" Tricky told us.

I took a look. It was a ring all right. And it looked like a pretty nice one too. "How-" I asked.

"Hiked down to the city couple nights ago and bought it cheap off of a dealer. Said a few words to him and next thing you know, my girl's wearing it." He looked down at Lucy lovingly.

"How are you going to have a wedding since we're kind of on the run and all ya know?" Tricky asked.

"All in good time. All in good time." Spike told us.

Lucy and Tricky dissappeared behind the branches so they could gossip in peace.

"Well, I guess I should be getting the younger kids to bed?" Frizzy said nervously.

"Yeah." I told her nodding.

"No! That's not fair! You're all staying up until like midnight!" King exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's not fair!" Fresh complained.

"First of all. King, dude. You're not in the gang." I told him.

Fresh opened his mouth to argue. "But I am!"

"Yes, but you're barely older than King. Plus, you have a responsible parent who cares about you. King may have me, but I'm not a responsible parent. I'm not even his parent. I'm his brother. So suck it up and go to bed."

"Fine..." Fresh argreed.

Frizzy also brought Zoe with her. Zoe was no older than King after all.

"So, it's getting dark." I said.

"Yeah, it is." Spike agreed.

"Congrats I guess."

"Thanks." Spike said. "Oh dangit!" He shouted suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot something really important." Spike said.

"What?" I asked.

Spike looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. No one was.

"Hey, the girls went over there." I said.

"Yeah, but where'd Brody go?"

"He went to bed to. He's just a kid ya know. He doesn't have what it takes to be one of us. He's only here 'cause Tricky begged me."

"Yeah, I know. Just paranoid." Spike sighed. "Pretty sure Lucy's pregnant now."

"Oh." I said, eyes wide.

"Yep." Spike said. "I guess I can just hope. Maybe nothing'll happen."

"Yeah. Maybe." I told him thoughtfully. "And if it turns out she is?" I asked.

"It won't matter. It'll just be a little earlier than I had wanted."

**Who's still angry with me? If you are, go ahead and tell me in a review. I'd like to know why, so I can do something about it. Also, who liked this chapter? I did. (cue megaphone) THERE IS DRAMA IN THIS WORLD NOW! HOORAY! (turn megaphone off) And now a special interview with Spike.**

**Me: So, Spike. What will you do if Lucy is pregnant?**

**Spike: Uh, I guess I'll just deal. I mean she's my girl after all.**

**Me: Hmm. That's cool. ****Do you think Lucy's personality will change if she's preggo?**

**Spike: (strange look) First of all, **_**preggo?**_** Who says that? Cheerleaders? Second of all, she's my girl, I'll love her no matter what kind of mom she is.**

**Me: Are you angry with me for not updating a lot?**

**Spike: A little. But... I understand you're busy. I thought you were going to do a double update last weekend. Why didn't you?**

**Me: Don't get me started. I'm all set, then I realize I forgot that we were going to visit our grandparents at their beach house this weekend! AAAAAAARRRGH!**

**Spike: I'm just gonna back away...slowly... (Spike disappears)**

**Me: So there you have it. Spike's opinion on this fanfic. What are your opinions on the rating of this fanfic? I'm just gonna go now. I'll be updating as soon as I finish freaking out about a huge school project. Bye!**

**~SamDaRomanticWriter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! I'm super excited about the new update on Subway Surfers and all the cool new stuff it has so I thought I'd do an update since my brain is seriously flooded with ideas! So here's an update!**

**And thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited, or PMed me about this fanfic. It means a lot to me. So without further ado, chapter 7!**

**Oh, and guest, thank you for telling me about my mistake. For those of you who noticed, I accidently double updated. Don't freak out if that there's no chapter four people. It was meant to be.**

Something seemed to have settled over us all that swept our normally unpredictable band of rebels into a regular day to day schedule that was just getting more boring by the minute. I suspected it was because of the event over two months ago that resulted in something that scared the hell out of all of us. Because it meant that eventually, we'd need an actual civilized place to stay. It terrified us. All of us, even me.

Lucy's pregnancy.

It was official. And it was scary. With every passing day, Lucy's morning sickness got worse, and I knew we'd have to move soon. It was just getting worse. And with it, her health. And probably the health of the poor baby she was carrying.

I woke up one morning to realize just how bad off we were. Lucy's little sister Meg had been hiding in the shadows for so long that I'd forgotten about her. It was kind of scary, that I could forget about an six year old that easily. Meg was terrified for her sister, that much I could see. And I easily understood how she felt. Lucy was the only family she had, and she had to watch her get worse with each day.

I guess that was why that at around noon I called an official meeting. I waited for everyone to gather around before finally speaking. "Okay," I started. "First order of business: location. We need to move. And I have two reasons for that. The first is that we're not doing what we should as a gang, and the second is that Lucy's pregnant. Does anyone have any comments or questions?" I asked.

"Where are we going to go?" Frizzy asked.

"We're going to go back to NYC. From there, we're heading to an old friend's house. That's all I'm gonna say. Hopefully we'll be able to get back on our feet from there. However, there are some things we're gonna have to live with if we go to my friend's house. First, he's gonna make us go to school." There were several groans. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. I went to school myself when I was a kid. It's not that bad. Besides, if you know the alphabet then people are more likely to give you a job."

"Do we have to?" Brody asked.

"Yeah." I responded, only not to just him, but to everyone in the room. "Another condition he's gonna have is that if we're old enough, we're gonna have to get a real job. Brody, that also includes you. See if you can get a job out in the country picking berries or other stuff. I'm not gonna lie to you. We need money. It's actually good that he's gonna make us get jobs, because eventually, we might have enough money to get a place of our own. But we need to be working. I also need to know if you have birth certificates. You don't have to have them with you, they just have to exist. Raise your hand if you have one." I said.

Frizzy and Fresh raised their hands. Brody raised his. Spike raised his hand. Tricky raised her hand.

Lucy cleared her throat. "We don't have them. We were born on the streets." She said sullenly.

"Hey," I said. "It's fine. My friend'll be able to make some for you two." I told her. "King and I've got them." I said raising my hand at the same time as my brother. I looked around. "Well, it looks like the only one's who are going to need them made are Lucy, Meg, and Zoe. That's better than I expected." I said.

I suddenly noticed my brother seemed to be deep in thought. "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed. "We're going to-" I smacked my hand over his face, so the end of his sentence was muffled.

I dragged him over to the corner. "I know he's not your favorite person in the world, but you're gonna have to suck it up. K is our half brother. Just because he's rich and we're not, doesn't automatically make him a jerk. He's a nice guy. And I don't say that about just anyone." I smiled. "Plus, he cares about us. As poor and ragtag as we are, he let us stay with him when bad stuff happened."

King crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Come one dude. He's Mom's kid. He's a good guy, King." I begged.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." I said. "Please don't tell the others. I need to tell them myself. Plus I need to figure out if it's even possible."

"Okay." He agreed.

We walked back to the group. "So, is everything okay?" Frizzy asked.

"Yeah, King just realized where we're going." I told her. "He doesn't like people who aren't like us." I said.

She nodded in understanding.

I turned back to the group. "Okay people! It's time to get going! We're gonna get packed up, but we're packing light. Only bring the boards, some food, and a couple blankets. Oh, and bring a pillow for Lucy." They nodded.

We started hunting down the boards. Even those of us who weren't in the gang had them. All of the boards matched our personalities.

Frizzy had a freestyler board, which was as crazy and random as she was. She constantly made jokes, and was always outgoing.

Spike had a skullfire board which seemed to match how he was. When he was around those he cared about, he was an uncontrollable flame of love for all of us-his family. But to those who see him as he walks through the city, he's just another city kid who doesn't care.

My board (the regular hoverboard) resembled me because of how I was careful to show others how I really feel.

Tricky had a starboard that matched her perfectly. Random colors, bright colors. Her crazy, random personality that made any time to time for a joke. Her ability to be so compassionate. Her love and care.

Lucy's Miami board matched her because of the pink and girlyness of it all. She was truly a girly girl, and she had a fondness for clothes that surpassed Tricky by a million miles.

Brody simply matched his big kahuna board because of his love of the ocean. It was as simple as that.

Zoe didn't have her own board, she just rode around on the back of our boards.

Fresh had a monster board that was just like his personality: I have no words to describe either of them. They were that unique. Well, I guess unique is a way to describe them, though strange would be a better choice.

As for my brother's board, he had a superhero board that said **BAM!** on the top. It just suited him that way. Plus, he'd always liked heros.

Meg's board was just adorable. She had the chicky board, which was as innocent and childish as she was. It also looks cute and cuddly, but is as strong as an ox. It was just like her.

All of our boards matched us well, and it was easy to remember who's board was who's. After several long hours of packing, we were finally ready to leave. We climbed down the ladder, leaving the place that always seemed to be the shelter that my family and I always would need at one time or another. Spike helped Lucy down the ladder, and as the rest began the long walk back to our city, I stayed back for a couple moments. Just to say goodbye.

"Bye. Thank's for letting my family and I stay here for so long." I said.

"Your welcome." He said. "It's kind of the way I live." He told me, finally stepping out of the trees.

Nick. Mom had told us about him, gave us his number, so we'd be able to call him when we needed to stay. He was the kind of person who cared. He was, even though he looked like another random kid like Brody, he was much more than that. Even after the failure of his success, he took the failure and used it to help others who were in need.

"Call me if you need anything." He told me.

"I will." I told him. I'd always be honest with my only friend.

**So, I figured I'd add one of the characters from the World Tour in, if only for a little bit. I'm planning on using the cool new update on Subway Surfers in one of the next couple chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SO sorry I had no idea it had been this long since I've updated. Dang. I'm sorry. I know this is just a filler, but I'm waiting a little bit to pick up the pace. So. I've finally included the outfits in this story. Ta-Da. Here's the disclaimer, and then you can finally start reading.**

**Oh, and a quick warning. For those of you who cannot stand any mention of blood...don't read this chapter. Scroll to the bottom and I'll give you a summary. Oh, and if this offends you or someone you know, please tell me in a review so I can apologize in the next chapter. I will apologize to you without using your name if requested. Sorry, I just cannot stand "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"s. They just seem outright rude to me. And if I just valled you rude...I'll apologize to you as well, anonymous if requested.**

**Oh, and could you please review to tell me what you think? Please? You're all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Subway Surfers, Kiloo Games does. But I do own the title of a lazy updater. :*(**

We had been on the road for awhile. We were exhausted. We'd gone slower than when we had been going to the tree house because Lucy was pregnant, plus, it was a long way to K's house. So we'd been walking for more than five days. We'd spent nights sleeping on park benches or in alleyways.

We hardly had any food left, and we were starving. We had unspokenly decided that Lucy, Zoe, Meg, Fresh, and King would get food first. Then Brody. Then the rest of us. It was only fair it seemed.

One night, while we were huddled in an alley shivering in the cold along with other homeless people, a woman stopped at the beginning of the alley with a basket. "I have food." She said. She wasn't homeless, I could tell. "Woman and children firs-" She got cut off. Dozens of the people stampeded to the basket, and we were jostled around in the midst. Those of us who could hung onto the younger ones to keep them away from the brawl.

Fist fights broke out over bread rolls and butter. It was horrible. Spike sheltered Lucy so she'd be safe, as she herself turned Meg away from the scene. All of us who were older either sheltered someone or looked on in horror.

After around fifteen minutes, the fighting eased. People lay bruised and battered on the ground, some could've been dead. Others sat down greedily munching on food. A few watched scared from the safety of their blankets and bags of belongings.

We were the third type of people.

Tricky carefully creeped up to the dead woman who had offered the basket. She looked like she had been a mime from her mostly worn off makeup. Who was she, what was her story? We'd never know. Tricky slyly took cash from the lady's pocket and slid it into her own pocket. She walked back over to us silently. No one but me noticed her taking the money. She sat down next to me.

"Thirty bucks." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and smiled lightly.

Suddenly, Frizzy gasped. "Jake...Look.." She said, pointing at one of the dead bodies in horror.

I looked. Oh no. It was Zoe. "No. This did not happen." I growled.

"She's dead." Tricky whispered in disbelief. "No." She started crying.

Everyone in the alley watched as I slowly walked up to her body, and cradled her to my chest. "Who did

this?" I asked. My voice broke. My eyes watered. A tear fell down my cheek. No one answered. "I said:

WHO DID THIS! I'm the leader of a gang, answer me!" I yelled.

A girl stepped up to me. She looked four or five. "I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"You didn't do this." I told her. "Why are you sorry?"

"My brother did." She admitted.

"Who is he?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Him." She said, pointing to one of the dead bodies.

"What was his name?" I asked her.

"Tony." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Penny." She said. "He didn't mean to, I saw. He was just tryin' to get me some food, 'cause neither of us've eaten for like a week an' a half. So he tried to get me food, 'cause he's my older brother an' he's got to protect me 'cause I'm his little sister. But then this guy-" She pointed at a big burly dude munching on hamburgers, "-had to go an' shove him over while he was facin' the other direction 'cause he wanted the burger, an' then he fell on that girl there-you said her name was Zoe or somethin' like that-an' he weighs like 170 or somethin' like that, an' I don't think Zoe weighs more than like 90. I'm sorry 'bout her dying an' all. I could tell she means a lot to you. Is she like your sister? I mean, I know she's not your sister, but do you think 'bout her as a sister?"

That question struck me. "I did." I admitted. What was I doing I'm the leader of a gang! I don't cry over one petty death! I had no time to contemplate that further, because Lia started talking again.

"I think of Kim as my momma. I think of Tia as my baby sister. It's okay to do that." Penny told me. "Kim said it's okay to think of people like family even if the law says no. Otherwise, why'd Kim have Tia?" Sheasked me. "An' why'd Tia be gettin' a little brother or sister?"

I had no idea who Kim and Tia were, but I kind of got the idea. Kim was her brother's girl, and Tia was Kim and Tony's daughter. I wondered where they were anyway.

"Do you know where Kim is right now?" Lucy asked Penny from where she was sitting next to Meg.

"No. Tony said I don't have to worry 'bout stuff like that now 'cause I'm a little kid, an' he's got to worry 'bout that stuff 'cause he's a big kid."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, please." Penny said. "I'll get Tony's and my things." She told us. She walked over to a blanket and a backpack picked them up, and brought them back over to us. "There's a water bottle in the backpack, along with a jacket." She told Lucy.

"Penny, how old are you?" Meg asked.

"I'm five. How old are you?"

"I'm six. Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Okay. Is Lucy your sister?" Penny asked curiously.

"Yes. She's going to be a mom, just like your friend Kim." Meg said proudly.

"Cool!" Penny said. "We're a lot alike. Can I put my blanket next to yours?" She asked.

"Sure!" Meg agreed.

"I guess we're staying here until Kim and Tia comes back." I told Spike.

"I figured." He told me. "I just hope we get to that place before Lucy has her baby." He told me.

"I know. Me too." I pursed my lips. Everything had seemed to go back to normal in the alley. People settling down for the night, random words floating through the air between people. "Do you know why Tricky's acting funky?" I asked.

"Beats me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey we should probably all get to sleep too." I said. "Except for Brody and I. We'll take first watch." I said.

Everyone in our group settled down at that. Frizzy next to Fresh; Spike next to Lucy, and Meg nearby but next to her new friend Penny; King laying down next to where I'd be sleeping; And there was Tricky, curled up by herself in a blanket.

Soon, everyone fell asleep and Brody and I sat in silence.

"So, what's going to happen?" Brody asked me, breaking through the wall of no sound in the air.

"It's going to be awhile until we finally get to the point that I wanted us to be at originally." I told him.

"Which is what?"

I just looked at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm not stupid. I was just joking. Getting revenge on the ninjas." Brody put his hands up in surrender. "But it sounds like there's a lot leading up to that point."

"Yeah. There is."

"Care to elaborate?" He suggested.

I sighed. "Well, we're going to have to wait until these Kim and Tia people get here. Then we're going to go to the place I was talking about. Then we're going to takeover ninja territory. Ending their reign on New York City. And along the way, hopefully all the drama can just go away, and we can all go back to being our little band of rebels." I told him.

He didn't answer, and when I glanced over at him, I saw he was asleep. "Goodnight, Brody." I said.

It had been an hour and a half already, in half an hour it would be Frizzy and Spike's turn. And when that half hour came around, I woke them up and then settled down for some much needed sleep.

**YAY! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! YAY! So I hope you all liked what happened in this chapter. I'm sorry to anyone who didn't like that Zoe died, but I just couldn't find anything else to do with her as a character. Maybe I'll write a different story like this in the future, but for now, Zoe just doesn't work as a character. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
